Así soy yo
by Kaoru Black
Summary: Albus, aunque es un chico tan tímido, difícilmente ha hecho amigos en sus dieciocho años de vida, ha conseguido estar con la chica de sus sueños: Rose Weasley. Y se esforzará por seguir avivando el amor que hay entre ellos a pesar de que esté extinguiéndose lentamente.


_Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.  
Este fic participa en el reto "1, 2, 3 yo te desafío (a un duelo Pokémon)" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.  
El desafío de ChloeHutchersonDepp consiste en escribir un Albus/Rose donde James y Scorpius estén enamorados de Rose, sin ninguna mención del Scorpius/Lily. _

**ASÍ SOY YO.**

 _«Pero hoy me doy cuenta…  
Yo sé que si hoy puedo cambiar por amor,  
debo empezar a aceptarme como soy  
y eso por mí que quiero ser mejor para ti.»_

 _Estrofa de la canción_ A veces fui _de_ Aleks Syntek _._

Se supone que debe de sentir alegría ya que se ha cumplido un año desde que ha comenzado su noviazgo con su prima sin embargo le deprime pensar en que los acontecimientos han dado un giro sorpresivo: no ha esperado, bajo ninguna circunstancia, encontrarse en semejante situación por su amor. A pesar de ser un chico tan tímido, que difícilmente ha hecho amigos en sus dieciocho años de vida, ha conseguido estar con la chica de sus sueños; recuerda los instantes en que dudó y se aseguró que lo rechazaría y, aun sabiendo que está mal, deseó jamás haberse atrevido a tomar el riesgo. Por lo menos así no estuviese con el corazón rompiéndose paulatinamente en dos, con cada día que está Rose, esforzándose inútilmente por avivar una llama que se extinguirá en algún momento y que –quizá– cause no pueda repararse el lazo consanguíneo que hay entre ellos.

Albus está consciente que no está enteramente bien. Él sabe que el matrimonio entre la misma familia es aceptado y es demasiado común, gracias al linaje ya extinto de los Black; a lo mejor sus padres acepten que se comprometa con su prima –después que le cuenten su relación, es preferible pasen unos años más– y espera que sus tíos no se tomen a mal que su preciada hija esté con él. Los ojos del muchacho pierden su característico brillo simpático, es complicadísimo aparentar lo que no siente sólo por no preocupar a los Potter – Weasley, en especial a su mejor amigo Scorpius; quien se ha alejado inexplicablemente de él.

Por su aniversario han decidido a tomar unos tragos de whisky antes de pensar en qué pueden hacer: la naturaleza cohibida de Albus y la rebeldía innata de Rose son una pésima combinación, en más de un sentido. Albus todavía recuerda los primeros días que estuvieron juntos: hermosos momentos que han ido deteriorándose hasta quedar como una agridulce memoria, esos ratos en que la compañía del otro fue todo lo que se necesitó para sentir la calidez que se emanó de ellos.

«La chispa», como Rose suele referirse al romance, ¿se halla en ellos o se ha perdido?

Albus se muerde la comisura del labio, no quiere aceptar que tiene que romper con ella, ¡después de todo lo que pasó, no permitirá que se estropee tan fácilmente! Hará lo que sea necesario para restaurarlo así sea que termine ignorándose a sí mismo y a su propia felicidad, que con Rose no está ni estará. Los ojos de Albus se enfocan en el suelo en lugar de meditar sobre qué más puede darle a la bruja que más ama y que ha ido consumiéndolo… Las lágrimas se vislumbran en su semblante, él se esfuerza por no dejarlas salir de nuevo: ha creído que no puede seguir llorando, es otro desliz de su parte.

 _«_ — _Tú… ¿e–enamorado de Rose?_ — _James tartamudeó cuando escuchó el comentario de su hermano pequeño, quien asintió con un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro; se le podía ver la ilusión y el retraimiento en partes iguales. James, entre tanto, apretó sus puños y le mandó una mala mirada a Albus, éste apartó la vista sintiéndose cohibido, al igual que ligeramente extrañado por la reacción de James. A lo mejor, se dijo Albus, que él estaba en contra del incesto_ — _¡No lo permito! ¡Rosie no puede estar contigo! ¡Ni siquiera piensas en que saldrá con un mago como tú!_ — _James gritó sin percatarse del daño que causó en Albus, que lo perseguirá durante mucho tiempo_ — _Ella es demasiado rebelde para aguantarte, timidito_ — _murmuró con veneno conteniéndose para no pronunciar nada más_ _. James creyó que sería suficiente para hacer que desistiera._

 _¡Qué iluso!_

 _Albus junto sus labios para retener un sollozo que quería escapar, el mediano de los Potter nunca fue tan fuerte emocionalmente._

— _No te he pedido tu permiso, hermano mayor_ — _Cuando la rabia apareció, Albus siseó cual serpiente dispuesta a atacar a su presa. James se sorprendió de manera notoria: era la primera vez que Albus le hablaba así. El menor miró al mayor con un brillo de furia titilando a través de sus ojos verde esmeralda, pocos sabían que el mal genio que demostraba Albus no lo heredó de su madre, sino de su padre_ — _. Soy perfectamente capaz de decidir por mí mismo, ¿entiendes de lo que hablo, hermano? Si quieres ir a mangonear a alguien, consíguete una pareja… Si es que te aceptan, James – me – meto – en – un – problema – siempre – que – tengo – la – oportunidad – Potter._

 _Albus escupió las últimas palabras antes de abandonar la habitación de James, dejando anonado al segundo._ _»_

En la actualidad Albus no está completamente seguro con su anterior resolución; sacude la cabeza para sacarse esos pensamientos: ningún noviazgo es fácil, en especial si se tiene la actitud de popular mujeriego de Scorpius –lo que impide que tenga alguna relación formal y real, corrección: duradera–, además puede mejorar si ambos ponen de su parte. Hay que ser positivo aun cuando se tenga las de perder, nunca se sabe si lo lograrán o si fracasarán en el intento; positivismo es lo que le falta en su día a día. Y más coraje también. En especial lo último.

Tiene que encaminarse hacia el Callejón Diagon, le espera una «maravillosa» velada que seguramente «disfrutará» como «de costumbre».

—Sigo sin entender por qué Scorpius no quiere estar conmigo —dice Albus al cruzar la puerta, dándole una mirada de reojo al interior de su apartamento—, no recuerdo haber hecho nada que lo enojase. Necesito que conversemos lo más pronto que se pueda, iré a la mansión de los Malfoy; conociéndole, estará allá.

Al cambiar de tema y concentrarse en el misterio que rodea la actitud de Scorpius, la confusión hace acto de presencia: en los años que han sido mejores amigos Scorpius nunca lo ha dejado a su suerte, siempre estuvo a su lado apoyándole y dándole sus consejos. No obstante, ¿qué le habrá pasado? ¿Se ha arrepentido por estar con él? ¿Lo ha creído una inutilidad, alguien que es mejor ignorar? No, Scorpius debe tener una razón.

* * *

El libro reposa en sus piernas al momento en que mantiene su mirada –perdida– en la ventana, contemplando el hermoso paisaje que ha aparecido y prefiriendo que su atención sea redirigida hacia ella; hace un par de semanas que ha pensado que debe de volver a hablarle, sabe las manías de Albus y una de ellas es la falta de confianza en sí mismo; por diversas maneras ha conseguido subírsela… En retribución, se viene a enamorar de _su_ Rose y a hacerla _su_ novia. En el instante en que se enteró, lo consideró como una vil traición y se distanció de él. Lo más que le duele es que Rose haya aceptado salir con Albus, le guste o no su lógica tiene: muy enamorado estará de ella pero jamás han entablado conversación… Salvo cuando, en Hogwarts, él la regañaba por trasnochar; terminando en una gran discusión y un Scorpius muy enfurecido despotricando sobre pelirrojas que no respetan a un prefecto –posterior Premio Anual–.

Es absurdo que una chica venga a poner enemistad; lo sabe, se niega a tragarse su orgullo e ir a disculparse con él. Y da rabia que sea quien lo ignora olímpicamente cada vez que se ven, jamás estará con Rose por mil y una razones: pelean sin parar, incordian al otro, además que han sido enemigos jurados desde la primera vez que se vieron; ella es _una Weasley_ y él _un Malfoy_. La familia de cada uno ha sido enemiga desde tiempos inmemorables, es obvio que ellos no son la excepción a la… Eh, ¿tradición?

 _«La mancha que se extendió en su pergamino fue el detonante que se necesitó para que cerrara el libro con fuerza, se recostara en la silla y refunfuñara acerca de libros inútiles con información ridículamente errada; llevaba cerca de media hora buscando datos para la redacción de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas y no había avanzado nada. Scorpius se preguntaba si Albus recolectó algún dato que valiera la pena. Frívolo guardabosques de cuarta categoría y sus deberes que no servirían._

 _¿Quién, el que sea, que tuviera la amabilidad de poder explicarle los beneficios de conocer las características esenciales de un unicornio? Vale, bestias aladas hermosas ¿y qué? Un patético caballo con cuerno no atacaría a nadie –por Merlín, ¡ni siquiera se defendían cuando les chupaban la sangre!–; sin embargo, un dragón por ejemplo era más frecuente qué ver. Una criatura más apta para ser estudiada: ¿y su debilidad cuál era? ¿Sus patrones de comportamiento? Scorpius se exasperaba de quienes pensaban que en ésa materia sólo se tenían que ver "animales espectaculares tipo unicornio", Scorpius quería insertarles una buena dosis de sensatez._

— _Oye, ¿puedo sentarme contigo?_ — _Una Ravenclaw le preguntó distrayéndolo, un factor que le pareció curioso fue que andaba su varita clavada en su cabellera, sosteniendo un moño mal hecho dejando que unos mechones cubrieran su pecoso rostro; además de su corbata sin anudar. Una maniática bruja rebelde, pensó Scorpius, qué problemática al igual que sus hermanos_ —. _Las cavernícolas de allá no dejan de reírse por tonterías_ — _Miró despectivamente una mesa no muy lejana_ — _. Son desesperantes._

— _Vete, Scamander_ — _Lo último que necesitaba era una invitada no deseada, la aludida lo miró confundida. Scorpius entornó los ojos_ —. _Anda con Lorcan a incordiar mientras hablan sobre esos animales que solamente ustedes ven_ — _Lorcan era un Slytherin un curso mayor que él, imposible no conocerlo junto a sus excentricidades. Con el tiempo, le simpatizó_ — _. Necesito concentrarme._

— _Escúchame_ — _bufó irritada_ —, _te pregunté si podía sentarme contigo, no la historia de tu día_ — _Scorpius suspiró ante la actitud de la Ravenclaw_ — _. Y soy Rose Weasley_ — _Sonrió divertida cuando Scorpius se sonrojó ligeramente_ —, _no Rose "Scamander"._

— _Con tu personalidad, tú y Lorcan harían una hermosa pareja_ — _murmuró Scorpius tan bajo que lo escuchó; Rose, sin esperar respuestas, se sentó enfrente de él; Scorpius se cuestionó sobre el instante en que le dijo que sí_ — _. Da igual, concéntrate en tu trabajo, no en mí._

— _No soy como Albus, mi tímido primo. ¡Ni siquiera puede decir una palabra audible!_ — _Rose rió evidentemente divertida, Scorpius frunció el ceño_ — _. Es insoportable._

— _Tú eres más insufrible que Al, Weasley_ — _dijo fríamente levantándose y cogiendo sus libros. Nadie, absolutamente nadie hablaba mal de Albus en su presencia; importaba poco o nada que fuera su propia prima; Scorpius creyó que Rose era agradable al principio pero resultó que no_ — _, no lo trates así._

— _¿Y por qué te importa, chico?_

— _Mi nombre es Scorpius Malfoy_ — _Rose entrecerró los ojos al escuchar su apellido. Albus tenía razón cuando le dijo que ella era igual de prejuiciosa que Ron Weasley_ —, _su mejor amigo. Guárdate tus comentarios._

— _Ya quisieras, Malfoy.»_

Es bastante irónico ya que antes defendió el orgullo de Albus y ahora es el causante de su posible sufrimiento, hace una mueca al pensar en todo lo que pasó para que se percatase de sus sentimientos hacia la chica Weasley; lo quisiese o no, Rose es linda al igual que las otras chicas con las que salió; las que él dice que son «citas relámpago» dado que ni siquiera duran un día completo. Rose jamás despreció una de sus citas, terquedad Malfoy en no invitar a una Weasley; así que se ha enfocado en otras brujas, saliendo con ellas sin pensar en ningún momento en Rose Weasley…

Un segundo: ¿ni le ha importado Rose? ¿Ni porque la ama? Es extraño, su madre suele decirle que alguien que esté enamoradísimo no para de pensar en esa persona especial; peculiarmente ese no es su caso, ¿será que nunca la ha amado como se ha convencido tanto tiempo? Vale, Rose no es fea pero tampoco es una excepcional belleza, simplemente es linda… Ahora lo entiende, su «amor» en realidad es «atracción». Ha acabado confundiéndose a sí mismo y armando un enorme problema por nada; además, eso del odio al amor sólo hay un paso no es para Scorpius. Si se llega a enamorar de verdad será de alguien bella e inteligente, que le encanten los deportes, comprensiva pero no crédula. Una bruja valiente que no le asuste el trabajo pesado y que luche por lo que quiere, que llegue hasta las últimas consecuencias si la situación lo requiere.

Y lamentablemente Rose únicamente tiene lo linda y obstinada; asimismo, es una vaga, rebelde y problemática. Ah, ah. Scorpius pasa de una bruja así. Momentáneamente Scorpius seguirá con sus citas relámpago, no está para quedarse con una chica; su fama no se lo permite, él no quiere.

—Scorpius —El aludido se voltea al escuchar la suave voz de Albus, quien tiene un gesto de inusual decisión; sea cual sea, Scorpius asegura que debe ser muy importante. Albus camina hacia él sin esperar una acción de su parte. Ha cambiado, piensa Scorpius, la gente cambia y tarde o temprano lo haría Albus—, necesito hablar contigo.

—Acompáñame —dice con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios—. Hay tanto que tenemos que conversar.

El silencio se instaura en la habitación mientras piensan en cómo ahondar el tema, saben qué decir y qué preguntar pero el problema surge cuando llega el tiempo en que tienen que hacerlo; a pesar de que quien más tiene es Albus, Scorpius prefiere primero explicarse antes de recibir la acusación de Albus. ¿Cómo decir «el daño que te causé fue porque pensé que amaba a Rose» cuando nunca ha sido de esa manera? ¿O espera a la directa pregunta que le dé? Está tan confundido.

—¿Por qué?

Increíble: la primera pregunta genérica a la que no le encuentra una respuesta idónea. Scorpius piensa en que ha sido un completo obstinado que sólo ha pensado en sí mismo, en que ha actuado como un pésimo amigo y un sinfín de aspectos más que no desea recalcarse. Scorpius ve en Albus el anhelo de obtener una respuesta ya sea buena o mala, ¡con una, Albus estará bien! Scorpius gime antes de morder la comisura de sus labios.

—Perdóname —susurra, aun así Albus lo escucha—. Cuando comenzaste a salir con Rose me dolió tu «traición» debido a que la amaba, recapacité y… Bueno, yo…

—Scorpius —dice Albus jugueteando con sus dedos, dudando en qué añadir para tranquilizarlo; con todo lo que ha pasado en el último año, unos aspectos de la personalidad de Albus que no se ha visto afectada. Ése es el Albus a quien él protege sí o sí—. No importa ya, ¿todo resuelto?

—Al, ¿lo preguntas? —Scorpius está más sereno de lo que ha estado anteriormente: enterarse que su mejor amigo no lo odia siempre es gratificante—. Obviamente sí.

* * *

Una prominente jaqueca aparecerá como continúe con esa actitud y no puede sentirme más enojada con su hermano mayor, su madre suele comentarle que por amor se hacen locuras –no es que le interese ya que sus prioridades están en sus estudios– y eso incluyen lastimar a quiénes se ama. Lily considera una soberana tontería todo el show que se ha montado a causa del noviazgo Albus, ¿si James ha amado Rose, por qué no le dijo nada? Si es por lo del incesto… ¡Noticia! La mayoría de las familias mágicas se han casado entre sí y se encuentran emparentadas.

—Lily —James dice pasando su pluma por la superficie del pergamino garabateado, deprimiéndose como suele suceder. Lily empieza a contar para aminorar su rabia creciente—… ¡tú no me entiendes! Para ti es fácil decirlo: ¡no te has enamorado de quién no debías! ¡SOMOS FAMILIA! Es mi prima pequeña, ¿cómo podría salir con ella? Y Albus, ésa pequeña víbora, se atrevió a quitármela; no lo perdonaré p…

Un fuerte sonido resuena en la habitación producto de la fortísima cachetada que Lily le ha dado, punto para la pequeña Potter por la paciencia que le ha tenido a James: normalmente el golpe hubiese venido hace un par de meses sin embargo, al empezar el drama mientras ella ha estado en Hogwarts, se ha pospuesto hasta este día. Lily no cree que exista un único culpable en este triángulo amoroso: primogénito Potter – Rose – Albus. Quizá será una especie de cuadrado: su intuición femenina le asegura que Scorpius también posee esa razón. ¡Hombres!, ¿por qué son tan complicados? Aunque de Scorpius duda seriamente que sea «amor, amor», con la fama que se ha hecho… Dato al azar: Scorpius no se toma a ninguna enserio así que hay que estar loca y ser una crédula total para albergar un _crush_ hacia él. Lo asegura: ¡hombres mujeriegos e insoportables! No entiende cómo Albus lo soporta, con los desiguales que son.

—Discúlpate —Lily exige con tono autoritario poniendo sus palmas encima de su cintura y mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. James se remueve incomodo en su asiento, Lily se muestra ligeramente complacida por la reacción de él—. Has causado mucho daño: a Albus, a Rose…

—¡No la he lastimado! —James interrumpe dando voces, indignado—. No me atrevería: yo sólo quiero su felicidad, hermanita.

—Eran muy unidos antes de… _eso_ y, ahora, ni siquiera la visitas —Lily sisea ignorándolo y enviándole un estremecimiento a James, quien decide concentrarse en la ventana más cercana—. ¡MÍRAME, POTTER! —En definitiva James está ganándose que le dé un segundo golpe, se debate si lo hará con su puño o con un encantamiento. James se incorpora de un salto observándola con pánico. Bien, piensa Lily, es un progreso—. Molly me ha contado que Rose no es la misma desde ese momento: «más rebelde, problemática» explica Molly —Lily se cruza de brazos y alza sus hombros. Rose es la prima más dramática que tiene. «Reina del drama» le apoda la Potter—, no lo has notado ¿cierto, hermano?

»Además —sigue Lily impidiendo que James trate de defenderse— eres un masoquista de lo peor. ¿Quién se hace daño a sí mismo?

James queda estupefacto tras la revelación de su hermana además la pregunta lo ha descolocado completamente, él no es capaz de… Si Lily lo dice por algo será, ella no anda dando discurso a la gente sin tener un argumento válido o una buenísima razón para hacerlo, o si quiere darle un coscorrón al torpe e inútil en turno; en este caso, James le ha dado las dos primeras.

—… Lo lamento —dice James bajando la cabeza, posando sus ojos en el suelo sintiéndose tremendamente herido—… He sido un cretino y…

—No es conmigo con quien tienes que disculparte, James —zanja el asunto Lily, mirándolo enojada y con las manos puestas en su cadera—. Ve con Rose, ella necesita saber que _no_ la odias.

James ríe sin humor.

—Lo haré, Lily. Y… Eh, ¡gracias! por todo.

Lily, en respuesta, abraza a su hermano mayor feliz porque entrase –¡finalmente!– en razón.

* * *

Rose suelta un fuerte suspiro al momento en que mantiene su vista fija en los ojos verde esmeralda de su novio, la cita ni siquiera ha comenzado cuando ella le ha pedido que esperase un momento porque no puede esperar más tiempo para informarle acerca de una decisión que, le gustase o no, es la mejor elección para los dos; en el fondo de su corazón, Rose _en verdad_ quiere continuar un _poquito más_ con Albus sin embargo no se va a poder. No le importa, ni antes ni ahora, la tontería esa de no salir con tu propia familia, o lo que su padre dirá por el hecho de que tenga una pareja, o siquiera la posible rabieta que montará Hugo por no «haber evitado que un zángano, indiferente que sea Albus, saliese con su perfecta e inocente hermana querida», como suele decir el menor de los Weasley – Granger.

—… Te amo y te amaré por siempre Albus —empieza una Rose dudosa, aparatando sus ojos café para no ver la cara de desilusión de Albus. Desde que comenzó a verlo como algo más que «mi tímido primo» se desarrolló en ella un instinto de protección, no es por eso que vaya a hacerlo pero… Carajo, es complicado tener un novio: son muchísimos problemas, situaciones que antes no vio venir y que este sea su perfecto opuesto no ayuda en nada a Rose Weasley—. Sin embargo lo nuestro no puede seguir siendo, en otras palabras, estoy terminando contigo.

Albus se queda en silencio y cierra con fuerza sus ojos, no por la razón que Rose cree.

—También lo has pensado —Albus murmura con voz ida. Rose lo mira extraña—, que tú y yo somos demasiados disparejos —Sonríe ligeramente divertido con la extraña situación—. Yo te amo, Rose, y entiendo que no continuemos más juntos —Un silencio aparece entre ellos y Rose se queda brevemente estupefacta por la reacción de Albus, luego, le dedica una hermosa sonrisa—. ¿Amigos?

—… Amigos —concede Rose tomándole de la mano, Albus le da un suave y casto beso en la mejilla—… Y no somos disparejos, sólo así soy yo.

—Y, al igual que tú, así soy yo —repite.

Como amigos, primos, aún pueden tener ese paseo/cita que más o menos han preparado; ni uno ni la otra le ven lo malo en hacerlo.

—Será el inicio de algo nuevo.

—No lo dudes, Albus.

.

 _¡Hola! Para este reto en particular me pregunté "¿cómo escribirlo?", no pensé mucho en eso y me puse a buscar canciones en la web. Escuché esta canción y, cuando me percaté, ya andaba escribiendo bien inspirada. Casi lo terminé, eso sí, pero dejé pasar el tiempo y hasta ahora voy completándolo._

 _Ojalá que les guste tanto como a mí._


End file.
